Happy Birthday to Me!
by angelkittysmith
Summary: A birthday celebration with 2 of my best friends, Carly Shay and Alex Russo, during my 16th birthday back in 2010. This is a parody of 2 Liberty's Kids episodes, The Man Who Wouldn't Be King and Going Home, which references are made in these chapters, where a surprise party is at the Shays' house and then, I go to Station Square for dinner with Alex and her friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Birthday at Carly's House

It was the date of my 16th birthday. My best friend, Carly Shay, who was the same age as me, offered to hang out with me around Natrona Heights since she didn't want me at her house. "Why is it just you who wants to spend time with me and nobody else?" I asked Carly. "My parents have a lot of work to do," Carly explained to me. "So much work that they don't care about me, huh?" I then asked. "Oh, I wouldn't say that, Angel," Carly disagreed. "Well then, why don't they want to spend time with me?" I asked again, desperately. "You'll see," Carly told me. We then took a walk around Natrona Heights on the picture-perfect afternoon of my 16th birthday. "It's nice to spend time outside today, with the nice weather," I told Carly. "Uh-huh," Carly agreed. "It sure is." "It's much better than a time when I was a lot younger, when I had friends who were planning a surprise party, and only one of them wanted to be with me on my birthday." We then walked around the curb. "The oldest of the three, James Hiller, drove me around Natrona Heights on my 10th birthday, because his other siblings, Sarah and Henri were planning a surprise party for me, and you wouldn't believe it snowed in Harrison Hills Park." "So, it can snow in April occasionally," Carly then agreed. "I'm glad my birthday is in April," I then mentioned. "Your birthday is 13 days after mine, and Sarah Sobert's is only 8 days after." Carly then got a call from her mom and stepdad saying we could go back to her house. Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, as well as Carly's neighbor and best friend, Spencer, then surprised me with pizza from Little Caesars, and ice cream cake from Dairy Queen. "Surprise!" they all shouted out. "Wow, thanks, guys!" I then thanked everybody. "You're welcome," Carly then replied. "This is just like my birthday celebration with Sarah, James, and Henri when I turned 10 years old," I explained to everybody. "I took a tour around the neighborhood, while other people surprised me with pizza, ice cream cake, and presents, only Little Caesars wasn't open at the time, so they got it from Pizza Hut instead." I then turned to Carly. "And you, Carly, remind me a lot of Sarah, even though James was the one who took me out on my birthday," I explained to her. "He was my second best friend." "Oh, yeah," Carly then stated. "How do I remind you of Sarah?" "Well, she helped me with girl problems and was more than just a close friend to me- she was like a big sister to me," I explained to her, "especially the times we spent just the two of us." I then opened all my presents and the Shay family wished me happy birthday as we ate pizza and cake for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My Birthday Dinner Downtown

The next weekend, after Easter, my other best friend, Alex Russo, who was just a year older than me, as well as some of her friends in the band, took me out for a birthday dinner at Station Square in downtown Pittsburgh. Of course, Alex's parents, Harper and Mason were dropping us off because they had to run a couple of errands downtown. "You look nice, Alex," I then complimented my friend. "Thanks, Angel," Alex replied. "So do you." Alex had on her white sundress with the pink flowers on it with a light pink sweater over top and white dress sandals, and her hair was done half-up. Of course, I had on my new blue sundress that my mom gave me, along with silver sandals. Not to mention, the weather was absolutely beautiful again that weekend- very sunny and almost 70 degrees! "Is it okay if we eat outside, Mom?" Alex then asked. "It's really beautiful outside." Alex's mom then agreed, and we got a table outside. I ordered the same thing that I got when one of my older best friends, Sarah Phillips took me back in 2006 for my 12th birthday: chicken parmesan over spaghetti marinara, with a side salad. Of course, Alex ordered a grilled chicken Caesar salad. "I never told you guys about when I first came here," I told everyone. I then cleared my throat. "Well, I had 3 really great friends who lived in Natrona Heights with me back in the day," I told everyone, "and then my best friend at that time, Sarah Phillips, took me out for a birthday dinner right here at Station Square, because she thought that I needed to try new things." "Did you like your dinner back then?" Alex asked me. "Yes," I replied. "Do you like it now?" "Of course," I then told her. "As a matter of fact, Alex, you definitely remind me of Sarah." "Oh, yeah," Alex then stated. "How do I remind you of her?" "She was like a sisterly best friend to me, and so are you," I then explained. "Your outfit is quite girly, and she almost wore the same thing as you did, back then: a sundress with flowers on it and a pink sweater, even though Sarah was in between a tomboy and a girly-girl." "So, you're saying that Sarah has a style that is quite similar to mine?" Alex asked me. "I'd say, more similar to Carly's," I then told her, "since she rarely wore dresses and skirts, except for on a few occasions." A few of Alex's best friends from the marching band- Justin, Max, Theresa, and Jerry, were also eating with us. "I forgot to mention that Sarah's brothers, James and Henri couldn't come out to eat with us that day," I notified everyone. "Why couldn't they come?" Justin asked. "Well, because Henri was left at home with a baby-sitter, and James had a scholarship interview at Carnegie Mellon University," I explained to everyone. "Lucky me," Justin remarked. "I'm glad I don't have a scholarship interview tonight." The 6 of us then got a huge birthday cake to share. "I also enjoyed the birthday sundae that Sarah and I shared together," I stated, "and am especially glad to be sharing a birthday cake with all of you guys right now." I was glad to enjoy my special day with a couple of my good friends from the marching band. 


End file.
